Ray's First College Party
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Another college story. Peter has a party at the dorm and introduces Ray to Nicole. Fun follows. Rated T for implied stuff.


**A/N: I had SO much fun writing the other college story, that I had to continue with this one. Disclaimer: I own none. And also, if you can't tell by now, my favorite character is Ray. :-D**

Ray listened as the bass thumped loudly. He could hardly even tell what the song was over the thud, thud of the beat.

"This is ridiculous!" Ray shouted to Egon who was doing homework.

"He does this type of thing." Egon stated, "There are at least one or two parties a week."

"How do you get any studying done?" Ray grumbled as he left Egon's room and headed for his own.

"Ray!" Peter sauntered up to his friend, "I have a friend who wants to meet you!"

"I'm going to bed Pete." Ray shook his head.

"You don't have any classes tomorrow!" Peter laughed, "Come on! If you want to be a college boy, you've gotta learn how to party like one!"

"Actually, Egon and I were working on-"

"No more of that ghost stuff." Peter grabbed Ray by the arm, "Time to have some fun!"

Ray shrugged, he couldn't really argue with the music being so loud and Peter wasn't taking no for an answer anyway.

"Ray, this is Nicole." Peter smiled, "Nicole, Ray. Mingle! Have fun! Ray's room is third door on the left."

Ray turned to Peter to say something, but Peter was already working on a blonde across the room.

"Hi." Nicole said as she moved closer to Ray and grabbed his hand.

"Um…" Ray stammered, "Hi…"

"You're cute." She laughed.

He looked at her long red hair and blue eyes, "Yeah…you…are too…"

"Shy aren't you?"

"Look, I um…have to…Egon and I…" Ray started to move back towards his room, but realized she was following him, "I'm tired."

"That's good." She smiled, "I'm tired too. Third door on the right?"

"Nicole…" Ray blushed, "I'm sure you're a really nice girl and all-" It was the last thing he said before his back hit the door and she kissed him. He moved his hands up to her waist, meaning to push her away, but instead, pulled her closer.

She pulled away a little, "So, are we just going to stand here and put on a show, or are you going to invite me in?"

Ray looked up and saw Peter on the other side of the room giving him the thumbs up. He looked back to Nicole, "Um-" How was he supposed to tell her he had no clue what he was doing?

"Come on Ray." She kissed his neck, "It'll be fun."

"But-"

"What's wrong?" She looked at him and smiled, "Oh…don't worry, Peter already told me."

"Told you what?"

"Don't worry about it. Most people lose their virginity at college parties." She grabbed the doorknob, "Are we going or not?"

"He told you that?" Ray turned red.

"I think it's sweet, come on." As she kissed him again, she turned the knob and Ray stumbled backwards as the door gave way. She pulled him into the room and he shut the door.

* * *

Nicole quietly shut the door to Ray's room as she snuck out into the common area.

"That's not what you were wearing last night." Peter said smugly.

"Shit!" Nicole spun around to see Peter sitting at the table, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I had to throw up." Peter stated, "And now my head hurts and I'm trying to figure out which of these pills will fix that." He looked at all the bottles on the table, attempting to find extra-strength something or other, "So…where areyour clothes? That doesn't look like the halter top and butt huggers you were wearing last night."

She rolled her eyes, "These _are_ the butt huggers. FYI…they're _hip_ huggers. Second…I…couldn'tfindmyshirt." She said fast and quietly.

"Oh really?" Peter grinned, "Did you ask Ray?"

"I didn't want to wake him. It's early and he's knocked out."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Peter laughed.

"That's none of your damn business!" She turned for the door, "But…tell him I'll call him when I get off work."

Peter watched as she left. He turned his head when Egon walked into the room, "I found some Midol that one of the girls left last night…apparently that works on headaches."

"I'm not taking period medicine!" Peter shouted.

"Did Nicole just leave?"

"Yeah." Peter frowned, "I'm completely jealous! The whole campus, including yours truly, has been trying to get in her pants since she broke up with her boyfriend."

"And?"

"And…she shot us all down, but totally jumps Ray's bones!"

"Isn't that the reason you introduced them?" Egon asked.

"I guess, but I didn't think she'd jump him like that. I mean, she _has_ been holding out on everyone else."

"Who's been what to who?" Ray walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes, "Do you guys know how loud you are?"

"Sorry tiger." Peter joked, "So, how was your night?"

"None of your business." Ray sat down at the table and rested his head on his hand, "If you _ever_ tell anyone I'm a virgin again, I'll kill you."

"Those are fighting words!" Peter laughed, "that's not like you Ray. Besides, it worked didn't it? I'll bet we can even get away with it a couple more times-"

"No." Ray laughed, "I don't need to be deflowered by every girl on campus…unlike _you_ apparently."

"So, what happened?" Peter pried.

Egon didn't say anything, but looked at Ray. Ray looked at his roommates as if they were crazy.

"Aren't you going to tell us? I mean, Nicole only walked out here wearing your stuff." Peter sat there waiting for Ray to answer.

Ray smiled, "I'm not saying a thing. Nicole was right, it _is _driving you nuts isn't it?"

"What's driving me nuts?" Peter looked as if he might go insane.

"The fact that I'm not telling you anything. She said it would drive you crazy."

"Oh, you're telling me plenty boy." Peter grinned slyly, "It's written all over that shit-eating grin you're wearing."

"Peter is right." Egon piped in, "You're practically glowing. It's not uncommon-"

"Okay, if there aren't going to be any more comments from the peanut gallery," Ray stood, "I'm going back to bed." He walked off towards his room.

"Hey lover boy!" Peter shouted. When Ray turned around Peter smiled, "You must've done something right, she told me to tell you she'd call after she got off work!"

Ray laughed, then went into his room and shut the door.

Fin


End file.
